Madness
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Allen Walker, a psychiatrist that believed in building a good relationship with his patients, would never expect he would formed a relation that was more than that with his newest patient. Not to mention the most dangerous one of all. Arekan AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Warning: Some disturbing scenes, BoyxBoy, mistakes in language, OOC.**

**Note: Allen is older.**

This idea came to me when I'm having my classes at school and I immediately jot it down in a paper. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**x-x-x**

_It was thrilling, truly thrilling. It made his blood filled with adrenaline, his heart palpitating, his mind foggy and floating. He clenched the end of the blood-stained knife with pure excitement. This was even better than the heroine that he consumed. He could feel himself wanting to laugh aloud; it was just too overwhelmingly good. _

_He lifted his knife again, high in the air and plunged down – straight into the victim's chest. A blood curdling scream pierced the vile atmosphere in the room. His ear rang with a sadistic delight; it was truly sweet music to his ears. _

_The torturer leaned down until he was only a few centimeters away from the agonizing victim, face to face. The victim's painful expression made him more wound up and he smiled genuinely. He leaned in even more closely and stopped when cold lips were on pale lips, gently pressing against the flesh and feeling the happiness of kissing his beloved. _

_The victim gasped painfully for breath after the pressure of the lips left his own. It was starting to get harder to breathe. His chest continued to rise and fall, blood pouring out mercilessly as his life source was gradually drained away. He saw his attacker smirking sinisterly to him, not a tinge of regret and remorse appeared on his features. Allen closed his eyes and succumbed to the sleepiness he was feeling, letting complete darkness engulfed him. _

X-X-X

"The term MPD, also known as 'Multiple Personality Disorder' and had been increasingly occurring in people in the past years. As you all know, causes of this psychological illness could be overwhelming stress, insufficient child nurturing and severe abuses experienced during childhood. So as to protect ourselves, our mind 'split' off to create another being to endure the abuse for us and shut off those painful memories. Research had shown that…" Kanda could feel himself getting sleepier by the minute. He wasn't that excited about Psychology classes and only took it up to know more about his own condition.

The raven glanced at the clock hanging on the white wall and sighed, it will be for another forty-five minutes until school was over, not to mention the appointment with his psychiatrist at 3pm. It was 1.15 pm now and he only had 1 more hour to rest, have lunch and rush to the place.

He had these sessions for two years now and they were completely useless. Choosing to keep this matter a secret, the raven did not spoke to anyone about it as he wanted them to just get the hell off his back. His alter state did not caused any trouble for him; so why should he bother? It actually felt good that he could 'sleep' within his mind.

"Do a review of the things you learnt in this lesson and pass it up to me in two days time. Your review should be at least three pages long, including your thoughts and opinions on the topic." Kanda sighed, the homework those crazy teachers issued was really beginning to crush him. Slumping in his chair, he took a small notebook out of his sling bag and began writing in his 'to-do list'. His psychiatrist had told him to jot down the things he was supposed to do, the duration when he had lost his time, how many times had those happened etc. It was really troublesome but Kanda had to do it; it was the only way that the psychiatrist could observe his current condition.

The only problem was he did not always comply.

He had quarrelled with his foster father that it was better for him to stop going to the sessions. The man, Tiedoll, refused to let the raven drop out of it. The teenager had lied to him that his loss of time had decreased, sometimes without any occurrences at all. The older man had just stressed his eyes in irritation and firmly told Kanda he has to continue going for them.

It's not that the long-haired had not tried to skip them, but wherever the raven went to instead of going to the clinic, the older man would surely find him and literally dragged him back. Those incidents would always end with both of them getting bruises from each other.

Kanda hated those sessions. His psychiatrist would ask questions that he wasn't comfortable with and sometimes, they would trigger a fuzzy memory that would leave him terrified, gasping for breath and sweating profusely. However, after the session, Kanda would forget what those images were, leaving him empty and puzzled. It was like something was blocking him from accessing his past memories and he did not understand why. Maybe it was some acts done by his alter state? Was his past that horrible?

Tiedoll said he had found Kanda at a dark alley when he was using it as a short-cut to get back home. It was raining heavily that night and the raven was seen shivering, his torn clothes were doing nothing to keep him warm and had almost died from the intense cold. Kanda could remember the day when he first met Tiedoll, the older man was keeping a bed vigil at the hospital and woke up from his nap when he heard the rustling of the bed sheet. The small kid then had screamed at the older man to stay away, hurling things at Tiedoll that Kanda was able to reach. The man had just smiled at him, his kindness showing all over on his face. That time was the time when Kanda felt unfamiliar warmth in his heart and he stared on, unable to tear his eyes away from that caring smile. Kanda was ten years old then. He was now eighteen, almost an adult that is responsible for himself.

The raven looked at his watch while munching on a sandwich he had purchased at the school cafeteria. He was running out of time and the bus had arrived later than usual. It was 2.55pm now and it will take ten more minutes to reach the clinic...

Kanda threw his head back and closed his eyes; concentrating on the rock music he had been addicted to a few months ago. His bangs swayed gentle with the cooling air-conditioned wind and he felt at peace, especially when there was no noise pollution in the bus now.

A familiar building came in sight and Kanda huffed due to exhaustions, both mentally and physically. He picked up his bag and walked out of the bus, the sunlight hitting down on him hard as if it was aiming to set him on fire. Kanda narrowed his eyes and waited for the incoming cars to pass before crossing the road briskly. He adjusted his sling bag a little before stepping into the building and turned right instinctively where the elevators were. The air-conditioners were working wonders on his skin and Kanda could feel himself relaxed; his one hand in his side pocket of his uniform pants and the other holding onto the strap of his navy blue bag.

He tapped his foot silently in rhythm with one of his favourite songs and he immersed himself in it, listening intently to the different tempos of every instruments used. He could feel his adrenaline started to run when the part with the heavy guitar solo started to play...

X-X-X

"Kanda, this is Allen walker and he will be the one to see you from today onwards." Kanda turned his head a little to look at a white-haired man that was standing up from his seat, wearing a gracious smile that oddly irks the raven. "As you might have heard from your father, I will be going to America for some researches. Hmm… the session had already started so I think I should be leaving you two then."

"Thank you very much." That Allen Walker bowed a little at the older man before the other exited the room. The door clicked shut and he directed his gaze at Kanda, stretching out a hand to initiate a handshake.

The raven stared at the hand that was gloved and noticed the same with the other. He spared a glanced at the features of the silver-haired and was quite taken aback. The older man had an oddly-shaped tattoo imprinted from his forehead to his left cheek, not to mention the white gloves that confined his both hands. Apparently, he was not one that others could consider as 'normal'.

His gaze dropped back to the outstretched hand with obvious indications that he would not return the kind and polite gesture. Kanda opted to instead flop down to the leather sofa, with his hands crossed arrogantly and placing a leg on top of the other. He turned his head a little to the side, denying the person that was standing to be within his sight.

Allen Walker was already accustomed to these unwelcoming actions of his patients. It was hard to cope with them in the beginning, however, thanks to his mentor, he had already mastered the different ways of getting those patients to talk to him, to accept him as a friend and breaking down barriers of patients who did not want to talk to him about their issues. He just smiled on, intending to give his new patient a comfy feeling that will help much in breaking the ice.

Allen sat down, keeping his distance as he understood his patient's character of a loner and took a glass of water from the table.

"Would you like some water? You must be thirsty due to the weather." He asked in concern, handing Kanda the glass. The raven did not even once turn back to him, instead unzipping his bag to fish out his water bottle and wolfed down its content, totally ignoring the other's presence. Allen resisted the urge to sigh; this one will be a tough nut to crack.

Allen placed the glass to his lips, tilting it to get the water flowing into his mouth and savouring the taste of the water that was on his tongue; he was thirsty after all.

He placed the glass back where it was located after he drank to his heart content, "How was your day? Anything interesting that you would like to talk about?"

Kanda continued to give him the cold shoulder. The white-haired brainstormed on ways that are able to resolve this; what could set off the teen to talk to him?

He observed the things that the teen carried, wanting to know what object was his favourite to start a topic that the raven would want to converse with him about. Getting to know your patient was another thing that a psychiatrist must know in order to develop a better relationship with them.

Deciding that there was nothing that holds the possibility of being his favourite, Allen quickly scanned through his memories of the file that he studied that holds the records of Kanda.

"Kanda, you like lotus don't you?"

The teen's eyes widen and his body started to tremble, his hands shot up to his face...

And he screamed.

**X-X-X**

**How was it? Should I continue with this? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Warning: Some disturbing scenes, BoyxBoy, mistakes in language, OOC.**

**X-X-X**

_The place is in complete darkness. There was absolutely nothing but black all around him. He was starting to feel fear creeping out of his pores, engulfing all of his being. The teenager had no idea how he got here but he knew he had to get out. He tried to be strong and continued to walk on, hoping to find a way out this never-ending obscurity. He was getting more and more fatigued and his muscles begun to ache, like they were going to be torn apart if he took another step. He refused to acknowledge the pain though; he would never allow himself to fall like that._

_The temperature of the place was gradually dropping and he could not help but shiver, his teeth clattering ever so often. He hugged himself and staggered on, with the thought of it would be alright after he had found the exit to this strange, albeit frightening world. Something in him had told him __**they**__ had been through worse and strangely, he believed it, like it was a thing he had known since, forever. _

_Suddenly, he bumped into something hard and he was forced to stop. He touched it; the thing had a rough surface, a hard texture and it's big and tall…_

_A wall…?_

_Maybe…_

_He walked a few more steps, with his hands still on the assumed wall when he felt something dripped onto his head. He raised it up instinctively, completely forgotten about his lost sense of sight and wanted to see what it was. A few more droplets fall upon his face and the stench of blood was suddenly so heavy in his surroundings that caused him to gag. He covered his nose with his left palm, wanting to block the revolting smell away from him. He raised his head again and light, just like an actor on stage, was shone upon him, giving back his sight that he wanted during this period. _

_His blood went cold and his eyes widened._

_It was him, nailed on the very wall he was standing against._

_A sharp wire that was attached on the blood-stained wall was used to tie around his neck, piercing into the venerable flesh that hid veins that could be fatal to any person if they were severed. Both of his palms that were placed over his head were nailed onto the wall and his legs were tied together in the same way his neck was. Fresh blood continued to pour out of every wound. _

_He looked on, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrifying scene in front of him. _

_Out of the blue, he saw his own eyes shot opened to look at him. The other him smiled ghastly at the raven before blood flowed from the terrified boy's eyes, nostrils and mouth._

_The raven screamed. _

_x-x-x_

"Kanda! Kanda! Wake up!"

Allen used all of his strength to keep Kanda from trashing around, grabbing onto his hands and pinning him down onto the couch. The raven had only calmed down from his last relapse and another one was here again; waking Kanda up would be the best option now.

_But how?_

Allen pondered, trying to stay composed and think of an effective way to achieve it. Kanda was trashing around more and more wildly, kicking and aching himself up so as to fight something off. His hair band had come off some time ago and his long hair had spread all over the couch, some covering his face that was already stained in tears. Allen noticed Kanda was biting so hard onto his lower lip that the pink flesh tore, a stream of blood starting its way down his chin.

Not finding anything that could stop Kanda from hurting himself further, Allen placed the side of his right palm in-between of Kanda's teeth with his glove still intact. He winced as he felt the teeth sank into his skin, splitting them and causing blood to ooze out of the bite marks. Now, he needed to wake Kanda up before there was any more trouble.

He pulled his right hand out and a burning pain was felt when skin was further torn by the teeth. He yanked Kanda up from his position and pulled him into a hug, his chin placed on top of the raven's head. His both arms encircled the smaller body and he gave a tight squeeze, wishing the warmth that he could give would lead to the awakening of the raven due to the new found sense of security.

"You are alright Kanda. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here, everything is alright now." Allen mumbled on, wanting those words to reach the younger one. He brushed his long fingers through Kanda's hair, taking in the soft and smooth texture of them.

The scent of Kanda's hair, strangely, had an effect of soothing Allen's anxiety and he lightly rock both of them, hoping to achieve a more tranquil feeling that could help to relax the raven further. Out of the blue, Allen could feel a pair of arms placed briefly on his side, clenching onto him like it was seeking for more warmth. He could feel Kanda started to pull him closer and the raven continued to snuggle into the white-haired chest, seemingly content with the contact he received.

They remained in that position for a while, everything was peaceful…

…Until the raven woke up.

Kanda was shocked. No, _terrified_, to find out he had touched the white-haired weirdo, with his whole being no less!

He had immediately pushed Allen away and the older one was sent hitting the sharp edge of the other end of the couch, which he winced in pain and cursed silently. He rubbed at the aching spot; there will definitely be a bad bruise later. Allen sighed; this new patient of his was really giving him a headache he did not need.

Kanda shot up from his seat, "What are you doing, you bastard!"

Allen stood up too; his hand rose up in the way of telling a person he did not carry anything that was harmful. "Wait, wait. You must be mistaken. You were having a nightmare just now and you were thrashing about. In order to calm you down, there was nothing else I could do but to…"

"Touch me inappropriately?!"

"No, no! Please listen to me…"

"There is no need of an explanation, I saw it with my own eyes and…," Kanda's face twisted in abhorrence, "Felt it."

The raven's temper got the better out of him and he pounced at Allen, sending them both on to the floor. Allen gasped in pain when the place with the fresh bruise took the impact of the fall and it knocked the air out of him. His senses grew dull in the period of time and he was unable to react before Kanda punched him in his left cheek, his teeth cutting the soft flesh that was inside of his mouth. Metallic taste soon engulfed his taste buds and he spit the blood out in disgust; he had always hated that taste.

Allen saw red and he spun them around, now with him on top of Kanda. He glared at the raven who was now emitting an aura of murderous intent. The white-haired gritted his teeth in anger; the raven had gone too far now.

"Get this straight, brat. I am here to help you, to relieve you of your condition. If you don't work with me now, you may have to see me for a long time. Think about it, after you had been cured, you would stop seeing my face and I will get out of your sight altogether."

Kanda widened his eyes in shock; this was the first time anyone had retorted him, not to mention this furiously. The raven eyes dropped and he tilted his head to the side, averting any eye contacts.

Seeing Kanda was starting to give in now, the white-haired could feel a little satisfaction creeping up and he congratulated himself silently.

Allen pushed himself to stand up before he stretched out a hand towards Kanda, instigating a helping hand to pull the raven up. Instead of accepting this kind gesture, the raven had just swatted the hand away and continued to lift himself to stand on his feet. Allen sighed for the many times he had and just watched on as Kanda swept his hands again and again at his clothes, wanting to get rid of dusts that may had been attached to him when he was on the matted floor.

Kanda made his way back to the couch to retrieve his bag, placing it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

The raven snorted and pointed a finger towards the clock on the opposite wall. Allen scratched his head sheepishly after he got a quick glance at the time; he did not even realized the session was over four minutes ago.

"Well, do come earlier for the next session. I will like to help you however I can and every seconds does matters."

Just before Allen could greet Kanda goodbye, the door was slammed, hard, after the raven stormed off.

_That brat really should learn some manners._

This new patient of his was a handful; it would be challenging for Allen to get to know him and come up with the most suitable solution to treat the teenager.

Feeling the growing need of having a coffee to revitalize himself, Allen fished out his wallet from his bag and wondered what type of coffee he should get.

Maybe a cup of iced latte could do him good for the day.

x-x-x

**This chapter is kind of weird, isn't it? Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
